blackcloverfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Taken
Breifing “What is it, Zakai?” A boy of spikey shaved hair asked, hands actively moving against his robe after he’d just placed his new badge on it. He was Kingston Draconus, the newest recruit of the Golden Dawn, who’d been pulled inside for a brief moment by his captain. Initially Kingston thought it was for the sole purpose of giving him a new badge, but there seemed to be much more to it. Zakai stood from his seat and leaned over on his desk. Pushing papers aside, he began to look through them for something specific. It wasn’t for Kingston though, it just had been on his mind for the time being. “I told you yesterday, that Lamaria was adopted into House Draconus, correct? She comes from a family and a long line of royalty. In her land, she was a Princess. Her family and father have had her moved here because they plan to have her seek a suitable husband for her.” Kingston waved his hand and shook his head. “No, no, no, Zakai. I see where this is going. There is no way you expect me t-” Kingston stopped and took a short gasp for air. His mouth dropped as though he hit some sort of reality wall. “So, that’s why August, James, and Zakari always did that. It’s beginning to make sense now. No thank you, I don’t even want to talk about something like that right now. Especially seeing how I had no say in the matter, I’ll be sure to speak to my mom about it.” “Fine,” Zakai answered back. “But the whole thing was mother’s idea. But, I agree. You deserved your own say in this, which I why I never referred to you in such a manner. But, it’s been set up years ago apparently. Even before mother became ill.” Shaking his head yet again, “I’ve never understood political marriages. Even after I’ve read about them in books and seen them take place here. Even then, the marriages here make more sense, to keep noble and royal blood pure, correct? The constant breeding of high magic power mages? But why would two people from different kingdoms arrange a marriage?” “Two reasons,” Zakai began, holding two fingers up. “The first is just as you said, to keep a bloodline and magic power in a family pure. You will become more educated on this matter as time goes on. The second, is for the King’s greatest treasure, land.” “Oh right, I should have known that uncultured swine would have had his hand in this.” Kingston snarled. Walking from behind his desk, Zakai opened the door to his office and on the opposite side stood three mages. Dale, Lamaria, and Simon; each he welcomed in. Simon inclined his head respectfully towards his superior and walked into Zakai’s office with the three others in tow, he was curious about why they were present but he assumed that his Captain had his reasons. However, clearing this up quickly would lead to lack of misunderstandings later. «Am I to infer that we will be given the same task? I was under the impression that I was to work alone in this matter?» "You will." Zakai responded, putting any of Simon's worries at ease. "These three will be going out on their own mission, however, due to my orders from the King, I only had enough time to do one briefing. A little less on your end, since you were given your details yesterday, Simon." Kingston slid his gaze upon Simon, he remembered the man from yesterday. "I remember you," the teen began, flashing to the book he shoved into his face yesterday, or at least that how he envisioned it. "Simon." Much like Simon before him, Dale bowed slightly at Zakai, holding his chest with a hand by the moments he did so. Zakai had indeed told them about the mission and how it would relate to working with Simon, well, more or less working with him. Simon and Dale worked very few times beforehand, but the former was surely a trustworthy member of the squad. It was time they got to work properly with Kingston, that way he would quickly gain experience and be recognized by the rest of Golden Dawn. Still, Dale himself already knew that Kingston held value. Lamaria followed her superiors footsteps, giving a slight bow and entering the room. As she did, she noticed Kingston's eyes followed her every step. Blushing, she batted her eyes and brought her hands up against her chest. Though Kingston had just found out, Lamaria had already been aware of the fate between the two. But unlike the youth's parents, she did not want to force it upon him. "This is for you." Zakai claimed, reached into his coat and pulling out a scroll, handing it over to Simon. "Everything from our conversation is within that scroll. The information pertaining to those that were present during Gregory's attack should all be in there." Pushing the scroll onto Simon, he nodded slightly. "There's even a detail route on how to get Hilaria. You remember your orders from yesterday, correct?" Accepting the scroll Simon inclined his head at Zakai: "Certainly, I am to capture one of their numbers and bring them in for questioning so that we might learn more of their plans. It seems a simple enough assignment to grasp, I suppose we better get going immediately to not waste any more time." "Agreed, however..." Zakai stationed himself behind his desk. Leaning over it, he placed both of his palms onto his desk. "That is but your mission. These three have their own mission assigned to them." Without wasting any time, the Golden Dawn captain began the briefing of the trio's mission. "To coincide with Simon's mission, you all are being sent to Mossdeep Village. Apparently, Mossdeep has a pond that produces magic enhancing water and they've been utilizing it to combat other Villages and giving it to enemy nations. We've attempted a civil attempt at getting them to join us, but they have refused. They aren't the greatest combative wise, but their magic enhancing pond does make them a potential threat. Before that happens, I am sending you there to destroy the pond. Avoid hostility by all means, but be sure to protect yourselves." Straightening his back, the Captian held his three fingers across his chest, taking up the Magic Knight salute. "Will you all, including you Simon, take your mission and do everything within your power to have a successful conclusion?" Rather than answering verbally, Simon saluted and nodded in assent, he would indeed do everything in his power and then some to ensure the success of this mission for something told him that it would be of vital importance to the Clover Kingdom. Category:EmperorSigma Category:Role-Plays